a lily and james story : xx
by immixx
Summary: lily and james have been peers for a long time - not always getting along - but is all that about to change? sorry for bad summary - please review! thankyou xx
1. Chapter 1

I walked onto the Hogwarts Express, heaving my trunk along behind me, looking for my friends. Each carriage I poked my head into contained people I didn't know, or people I knew by face only, but not my friends. Until I got to the last one, that is. Trust them to pick that one!

Out of all my friends, I was the last one to get there. Lexy, Mia, Kitty and Shell all got up and hugged me.

'Hey – oh, it's so good to see you!' That was by BBF, BFFL, whatever, Lexy, since 1st year when it was just us two on our own. She is half blood, but Mia, Kitty and Shell are all pure blood. Me? Muggle born, through and through.

'Oh my gosh – what _is _that on your jumper, that badge? You're not head girl are you?' Shell gaped at the shiny red and gold badge pinned on and everyone else followed her lead.

'Yep,' I grinned. 'Complete surprise, I wasn't expecting me to get it considering I'm not the best behaved in the year,' everyone smirked and nodded.

Kitty piped up. 'It's probably 'cause you're really bright.' I shrugged and let that one pass and every laughed.

'So anyway, I have to go pretty soon -' I looked at my watch '- oops I have to be there now. Ok well I'll see you guys later, oh, and also here –' I dug around in my bag for a bit of money and chucked it at no-one in particular '- grab me some food would you? Thanks guys, you're all gems. Bye.'

As I walked down the corridor to the prefect carriage I started to wonder who the head boy would be. It had to be someone I could get a long with – I hoped it would – because, looking at the sheet they sent me, I had to work a lot with him. Plus, as this was my final year, I crossed my fingers that it wouldn't be a Slytherin. _I _wanted to enjoy my concluding year.

The grinning face I saw through the glass gave me more of a shock that any Slytherin would have given me.

I opened the door and stared at the figure lolling on the seat in front of me, messed up hair, a lazy smirk plastered on his mouth.

'Evans. Good summer?'

'Erm…yeah…? Um…Potter. Right. Potter…what are you doing here?' I couldn't get my words out; I didn't know what I was trying to say.

He spread his arms wide and shrugged. 'I don't know. All I know is that Dumbledore's given me this _very _glamorous badge with the words _head boy_ on it and I'm supposed to wear it around school. Cool huh?'

I tried to work out what he was saying. 'Do you mean…you're head boy?' I asked in disbelief.

He grinned. 'Seems so.'

I looked at him for a few seconds, and then sat down on the seat opposite him. 'But _why?_'

'I don't know any more than you do Evans.' Then he winked at me.

I stared at him sceptically. This seemed like very familiar behaviour from him. 'Are you tricking me, Potter?' I demanded.

He looked at me innocently, square in the eye. 'No.' He suddenly smiled. 'I think that's the first time I've ever told the truth while saying no for the answer to that question.'

It could've been the fact that his smile was a real smile, not a smirk or because he didn't blink when he said it. It could have just been that the first words that popped out of his mouth weren't 'will you go out with me?' – but I believed him, just like that.

'Oh. Okay.' I suddenly felt very small and a bit bad for questioning his ability to become head boy. 'It's just that, well, you know, you're not really the best behaved in the year and kind of a troublemaker so I just thought –'

'I know what you thought. I was just as surprised as you are. Anyway, you're not exactly an angel in class yourself are you?' The smirk was back.

I glared at him. Then sighed. 'True. But you're worse.'

He smiled. 'True.'

Just then the door opened and eight small, nervous fifth years walked in – the prefects. I had completely forgotten about this – the speech we were supposed to give them. Our conversation had threw me off track; I quickly gathered my thoughts together.

'Hi guys. My name's Lily, this is James, and we're head boy and girl.' It didn't take long, half an hour at the most, just telling them their duties and how Hogwarts operated when you were a prefect in it.

Afterwards, they all filed out, and it was just me and James left in the compartment alone.

'So…that was interesting.' I half smiled at him – not too much; I didn't want him to think I was warming up to him.

'Yeah, yeah…' He laughed a bit and looked awkwardly at me; we hadn't had the politest of conversations in the past.

I just wanted to end this. 'Yeah, so I gotta go. Bye!' I moved swiftly past him and exited.

The rest of the train journey was uneventful and very long; I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and go back to reality. It had been a very long summer and, however much I hated my sister, I was surprised at how quickly it took me to realise that I couldn't take any more of her.

We got to Hogwarts finally and everyone sat down at the four, long tables, ready for a good meal to fill them up.

'So, Lily,' Lexy leaned forward and flashed me a cunning smile. 'What's going to happen with Potter then, this year? You know, with you two being head boy and girl you'll have to spend a bit more time with each other and you know what that might result in…' She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and the others agreed with her.

'Personally I think she's right,' a voice said behind me, and I looked up, breaking my glare from Lexy's amused face. Sirius Black, James's partner in crime, was grinning down from above. 'I'm speaking for James here by the way – he thought you might hit him if he said it – he was too scared.'

'He was right. Although, he wouldn't be the only one I'd hit.' I started rising out of my seat. However, he dodged away before I could reach him.

I sank back down, cursing under by breath. 'He is such an arsehole,' I said out loud.

'Tell me about it,' three of my friends agreed. Lexy said nothing.

'You alright Lex?'

'What?' She was staring in the other direction. In the direction of Black and his friends. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…' I didn't say anything, just grabbed another handful of chips. That was the moment when Prof. Dumbledore decided to introduce the new head boy and girl. I stood up, distracted. Lexy wasn't clapping for me or James, just looking at him. James, I mean. A thought suddenly struck me and I stared at her for a while. I stopped when I sat down, though I couldn't stop thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

In our dormitory that night, no-one could get to sleep. So we decided (Lexy, a little reluctantly, for some reason) to sit up and talk to each other. Anyone could have predicted the subject we ended up on, a room full of 5 girls.

The first poor interrogated soul was Kitty.

'So, Kit, who is guy you would like to hold your heart…?' Lexy started suggestively. Kitty stared at me.

I helped her out. 'In other words, she means who do you like?' I said bluntly.

'Oh!' she blushed. 'I…erm…I can't tell you!' she finished in a rush.

Everyone made a noise and threw a pillow at her. 'Listen! I don't want to tell you because…you'll laugh.' She looked down.

'Why would we laugh?' Shell asked gently. 'It's your crush – you can do what you like with it.' She smiled.

'Ok. Well…it's…uh…' she muttered something incoherent into her chest.

'What?'

She spoke a little louder but still we were unable to make it out.

'Huh?'

'It's Remus, ok? Remus Lupin!'

Everyone gasped and stared.

'Oh my gosh!' Kitty hid under the covers.

Mia recovered the fastest. 'No, that's ok.' She insisted. 'It was just a bit of a…shock to the system, that's all.' She looked around at us all meaningfully.

'She's right.' I said. 'I mean, he is kind of…buff…in his own way…'

Kitty glared. 'You're a crap liar, you need to practise.'

I laughed. 'Sorry. That's fine if you like him. I think it's cute actually.' I smiled.

Lexy got straight back into business. 'Ok, who's next, Lily?'

'Oh, there's no-one for me. Seriously!' I added when they raised their eyebrows.

'What about Potter?' I gasped. I was the only one. 'What? He is _hot_!' The others agreed with Shell.

'Ok. Yeah, maybe he is hot. But he's annoying. And I don't like him that way _at all_! I mean you should know, I've spent quite a while complaining about him to you guys!' I glared.

'Oh yeah, we know all right,' Lexy laughed. 'Ok, fine, you're off the hook. Mia!'

Mia, it turned out, fancied some randomer in ravenclaw but, since they had literally said two words to each other, that didn't really count.

Shell liked Arthur Weasley, who was in the same year as us. However, he and Molly Sykes had been going out for the past three years and not once in living memory (of the past three years) had they ever fought. Plus, the whole school knew he was planning on popping the big question as soon as they were out of Hogwarts, so he was off limits. Shell would have to find someone new, we decided.

'Ok, well that's great guys, really.' Lexy yawned. 'But I'm tired. G'night people.'

'Hold on, hold on,' I held up my hands. 'You haven't confessed yet, Lex! Come on, spill, who's the lucky guy? Well, soon to be…hopefully?'

Lexy's face filled with blood. 'N-no one, there's no one,' She laughed nervously.

'Whatever. Come one, we all said, now you have to! It's obvious you like someone.'

After much persuading she finally relented. 'Ok, fine. It's…it's…Sirius Black.' She said it quietly but we all heard _that_ one.

I thought for a moment. Everything was making sense now. The reason why she didn't agree that he was an arsehole. And she wasn't looking at James, she was looking at Black. _Oh. _

'Well,' I said. 'I can't blame you there. He _is _hot. Still an arsehole in my eyes though.' Everyone laughed.

'That wasn't too bad now, was it?' Shell said. Lex shook her head sheeply and we all laughed again.

We all said good night for real this time and went to sleep.

The first day was pretty much the same as any other day, except I felt like a head girl. Because I was. Yay!

At the end of the day, McGonagall called me and James back after Transfiguration.

She started immediately. 'Now, I trust you know about your patrolling duties? So that will happen tonight for the first night, you only have to do three nights a week so you pick; us professors will do some and you can also assign one to the prefects. Ok?' We nodded. 'Good.'

James and I left the common room that night at 6 o'clock. We didn't speak for a while. But then –

'Hey, Evans?'

'Yeah?' I said nervously.

He paused, and then it all came out in a rush. 'I know that you think I'm an arsehole and you won't _ever_ go out with me and I get that but I'm asking you to consider changing your mind because I _can _change, I _have _changed, I mean Dumbledore made me head boy, well obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here-'

'Stop.' I took a deep breath. 'Look, before I go out with someone I get to know them first. And, to be honest Potter, I don't really know you that well and you me. I mean, I do know you,' I added when he looked confused, 'but not that well. I don't know your personality and your interests, your likes and dislikes.'

He looked at me.

'Ok, well I guess I know one of your likes,' I relented. 'But do you see where I'm getting at? You have changed; I see that, but…let's be friends first yeah? Sit with us at dinner or something. Just…hang out or something, and get to know each other.' Plus, Lexy and Kitty would be pretty pleased with me if they knew we would be dining with their crushes, but I didn't say that out loud.

James thought for a minute. 'Ok…' He said slowly, 'Let's walk down together for quidditch practice yeah?'

I smiled and agreed, glad to know that I got through. Then I made a rash decision and followed it through.

'Do me a favour yeah?' He looked questioningly at me. 'Lexy kind of…has something for Black and, err, Kitty for Remus as well.' His expression changed to surprise as he took this in. I carried on. 'Just…fill them in or something, see how they respond and tell me, would you? Then I can tell _my _friends if there's any point to their…err…likes.'

He grinned. 'Sure. But I'm guessing you don't want them to know I'm doing this?'

I exhaled in silent relief, glad at how quickly he caught on. 'I would be so dead.'

He smiled again. 'No problem.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing!**

**Erm, sorry this chapter is a bit rubbish but i promise there are better things to come!**

**sit back, relax...and please review!**

**:D  
**

* * *

At five to seven I went upstairs, changed into my quidditch robes and grabbed my Firebolt, as did James and the rest of my team. The match next Saturday was going to be big, as it was the first match of the year and, believe it or not, we were playing Slytherin.

Recently, I had felt the team were performing better than ever, and we were going to thrash Slytherin. I met James as I walked back down the stairs into the common room.

Pathetically, I felt a bit nervous at us going down together; I had no idea what we would talk about.

'Hey,' he greeted me.

'Hey,' I smiled back.

We climbed through the portrait hole.

'So,' I started. 'Good day?'

'Not bad. Yours?'

'It was ok, thanks.'

Silence. Bloody Hell.

'What did you get on the Potions essay?'

'O. Although, it was quite easy.' I suddenly hoped he hadn't failed or it was gonna get a _tiny_ bit awkward. If that was possible. _Seriously…_

However, luck was on my side. 'I got an O too.' Or rather James Potter's talent for potions. 'It was easy; he gave us the book that practically told us everything we need to know.' He laughed.

I laughed too, desperate for something to cut the tension. I thought of something to say. 'Not all essays are like that though are they? I think I might fail my newts next year if they aren't all like that one.'

James looked at me incredulously. 'You, fail? Oh yeah, of course, getting Outstanding's for the past six years; I mean, you're dead.'

I laughed. 'Yeah, well it's not like _you've_ been failing for the past six years, is it?'

'True. But I wasn't the one who predicted my own failure.' He grinned. 'Me? I'm gonna get the highest grades in the whole year.'

I noted his sarcasm. 'You're probably right, though.'

He relented. 'Ok. Let's just say that we two are the top students, yeah?'

I could live with that. 'Although, Sirius Black has been known to show talent when he wants to, hasn't he?'

'Oh, yeah. Ok he can be added if he has too…'

We carried on like this until we reached the pitch where my team were waiting for us. Whoops.

'Oh. Sorry we're late. Erm, you know what to do.' They all flew in to their positions, James included, and I let the snitch, the quaffle and the bludgers go. Then I swung one leg over my Firebolt and kicked off the ground.

We had the best practise for this year so far and I was extremely pleased.

'Well done guys, that was amazing. Just play how you normally play and we are already in line for that cup.' Cheers emitted from each player.

James caught up with me when we headed back to our common room. 'Good practise today, well done.'

He flashed me a smile. 'You weren't so bad yourself.'

I scoffed. 'I hope so. Dumbledore didn't make me captain for nothing. We both laughed.

As we entered the portrait hole, our eyes met a peculiar sight. Kitty, Shell, Lexy and Mia were sitting down with none-other than Sirius Black, looking pleased with himself, Remus Lupin looking reasonably happy and mini Peter Pettigrew, who looked like he didn't know what he was doing there in the company of the opposite sex, even if he wasn't talking much.

Or at all.

Me and James walked over to them.

'Erm…what?' I said and pointed to them. Lexy and Mia turned around from what looked like a flirtatious conversation with Sirius, although Sirius only had eyes for one of them. It looked like James had that talk with him.

'Hey. How was practise,' Lexy smiled.

'Fine…erm…what?' I repeated.

'Oh. Well, we figured, seeing as you two are becoming _such _good friends, then we may all be friends with each other!' She grinned at me hopefully, obviously thinking about one new friend in particular.

'Right…' I looked over at Kitty and Remus who hadn't even acknowledged our presence as they were so deep in their conversation. It looked like James had had the talk with him as well.

I felt a smile spread slowly across my face. 'Right. This is…very nice.'

'I know, right?' Lexy grinned at resumed her conversation with Sirius.

The conversation didn't last long. Pretty soon it turned into a snogathon on the sofa and Lexy and Sirius were making out for everyone to see.

'Yay.' I murmured. 'At least they have found each other at last. _Lovely.'_

Everyone smirked, which quickly turned into a grimace as the couple did something no-one really wanted to see any of their best friends do ever again.

Time for them to _move._

And to never do that again in public eye.

All the same, I felt weirdly jealous that I didn't have anyone that I could be shoved out of the room with. As I watched them go, I realised that their was someone who actually wouldn't mind being with me –

But I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. Honestly, Lily, you've been friends with him for the best part of 48 hours. _Stop._

Over the next few days however, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It would be so easy – all I would have to do is say 'yes'. Now I thought about it, he hadn't asked me out since last year – and I kind of missed it.

Oh, this was fabulous. When he asks me out I hate it. Then he stops – and I hate that too!

What to do, what to do…

Hold on! Was I really trying to work out ways to get Potter to notice me? I couldn't.

Could I?

I didn't fancy him or anything…at least I didn't think so…

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I like James Potter. 

Is that really such a bad thing?

Yes.

Shit.

I was completely countering everything I had ever said over the past few years, every argument against why I should go out with him.

Now I couldn't think of any. Not one.

* * *

**there you go - she likes him!**

**dun dun duuuuun**

**hope you like it - please review! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It was all I could think about for 2 weeks. James and me. Me and James.

Us.

Every time I saw him my legs turned to jelly. I was getting seriously worried; this wasn't like me at all.

Then I reminded myself that I had a crush; I was allowed to feel like this. Even if I didn't want to.

I grabbed each opportunity I had with him to make a good impression. I knew it wasn't exactly a first impression but I was trying to make up for all my old mistakes.

It seemed to be working. Whenever we had quidditch practise we got along fine, there was always something to talk and laugh about; although it wasn't just quidditch. We spent nearly all our spare time together: in the common room, walking to and from class; everywhere. And it felt great. It felt normal.

Meanwhile, Lexy and Sirius were (I really hoped) just a couple of chapters ahead of James and I, being in the first flush of…lust, I guess. Well, it definitely wasn't love.

All they seemed to do was make out on the sofa, on the quidditch pitch, even in the library (only once; after the nasty detention from Madame Pince, they decided that that wasn't the place for them). Which was ok, I guess, but it meant that we had trouble finding a comfortable place in the common room for our poor eyes to look.

One evening I was making my way from the common room to dinner, unusually on my own. James hadn't turned up; no one knew where he was and I was in a bit of a bad mood. As I approached the Gryffindor table, the usual sight met my eyes.

Lexy and Sirius.

I didn't mean to lash out at them, but I couldn't help it.

'God_, _will you two _cut it out!' _

They looked up in surprise and hurt. 'Just…keep your hands to yourself…ok?' I was already feeling guilty. 'Sorry,' I added shortly.

Everyone finished their dinner in awkward silence. I decided to change the subject.

'By the way, does any of you know where James is? It's just, he wasn't at practise; it's not really like him to miss it.' Honestly, you ask anyone in the whole school; they will tell you he's obsessed.

'Dunno.'

'Haven't seen him.'

'Sorry, no.'

Right.

'Ok, thanks!' I smiled brightly at them and walked away from my, still full, plate of food.

My smile vanished as soon as I turned my back. All I wanted to do was…talk to James, I realised. He would make me feel better in a flash.

Even though it was him, originally, who made me feel like this.

I climbed through the portrait hole and scanned my eyes across the common room, expecting to see that shock of dark, messy hair.

Then I heard my name. 'Lily, hey Lily!'

There he was. It took some effort not to run over to him. 'James! Hi, where were you at practise?'

He looked guilty. 'Oh, I'm really sorry but it was important. You will never guess what!'

'What?'

I saw him mouth the words before I actually heard them. When I did, the effect was stronger than I expected.

'I have…' he paused. 'A…girlfriend.'

_Huh?_

'Amber. She's so great, and you know,' he laughed. 'After everything that happened between us, isn't this great?

'I…guess.'

I don't understand.

'That's her, over there,' he pointed in some direction that I didn't see.

I didn't see anything. I walked straight past him and up the stairs to my bed.


End file.
